Known rechargeable battery packs are usually made of an arrangement of a plurality of individual cells which are electrically connected to one another via cell connectors on one contact side in each case to form a cell assembly. The individual cells of the rechargeable battery pack are connected to an electric load via a contact plate which has a plurality of plug-type connections. The contact plate can be located on a side face of the cell holder.
Rechargeable battery packs of this type are, for example, inserted into holders of electrical implements in which connection contacts are provided which are aligned in the insertion direction and engage in the plug-type connections of the contact plate. When contact is made, it is necessary that the plug-type connections are aligned with the connection contacts in order to bring about safe and electrically loadable contacts.
If the connection contacts and the plug-type connections do not fit one another, poor contacts may be formed. If there are also vibrations caused by the implement, the connection contacts may lift off the plug-type connections, which can lead to increased contact wear under electrical loading. A high power drain from the rechargeable battery pack can also lead to an increase in temperature of the individual cells and of the electrical connections, as a result of which the position of the contact plate may change.